1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a sensor device. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, the touch panel has been widely applied in the display, such as the display of a tablet or a smart phone. By integrating the touch panel into the display, a user can directly enter commands by using a finger or a touch pen to touch the touch panel, and this operation method is more convenient than the operational method by using a traditional keypad.
Generally, the touch panel is classified as a resistive touch panel, a capacitive touch panel, an optical touch panel, a sound wave touch panel, and so on. The capacitive touch panel utilizes the current induced by the capacitance variation, because of the capacitance varied with the static electricity between the human body and the transparent electrode, to locate the touch point of the human body. In that both the accuracy and the response time of the capacitive touch panel are superior to which of other touch panels, the capacitive touch panel has been widely used in the manufactures of the display.
In view of layer-stacking ways, the capacitive touch panel can be classified as a DITO (double ITO) panel and a SITO (single ITO) panel. The DITO panel includes two ITO layers respectively formed on opposite surfaces of the substrate, while the SITO only includes an ITO layer disposed on one surface of the substrate. The SITO panel incurs lower cost in material and manufacture and uses less expensive integrated circuit (IC) compared to that of the DITO panel. However, since there is a limit in the number of pins for the ICs used in the SITO, the ICs cannot be applied to a large size display.